


Your Body's My Party, Let's Get it Started

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, lap dance ish, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey!!! could you write a short or long story where Harry is really uncomfortable and unhappy about his body and looks and he starts getting depressed an distant from everyone and like doesn't want Louis to see his body. So to show how much Louis loves Harry, he gives him a sexual (acrobatic/amazing) lap dance to the song 'Body Party' by Ciara and yeah harry and him get all close again and FLUFFY ENDING!</p>
<p>Or where Harry's body isn't perfect, but Louis shows him just how perfect it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body's My Party, Let's Get it Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, the title is from the song 'Body Party' by Ciara  
> Gotta say though, I wish I could've done better with this one but I don't really know how to write lap dances that well, sorry :/

Harry stood in front of the mirror shirtless, poking at every imperfection that he saw on himself. He had some fat hanging off here, he had a little muffin top, he didn't have perfect abs, etc, etc. Harry stood there in front of the mirror, picking out imperfections and kept putting himself down over and over again. He'd been doing this for months and had succeeded to not show anybody how he really felt; just recently though, that's when it really started to affect the boy. He started becoming distant from the other boys, not wanting to go out with the boys, not wanting to even show his bare chest and legs to Louis. He felt a few tears before he wiped them away furiously and putting his shirt back on, getting ready to go out with the boys. Not by choice, but just to make it seem like he was fine; 'I'm fine' he'd say to the boys, with the truth scratching on the inside, begging for help, begging to be let out. 

Harry stood there at the club with the rest of the boys ahead of him, all going to a booth and started ordering drinks. Harry sighed, put on his fake dimple smile and went over to the rest of the boys, acting the best he could to really be okay. He sat down next to Louis, ordering just a rum and coke, and looked over at the rest of the boys who all had curious looks on their faces. 

"I'm the designated driver tonight boys, hope you don't mind." Harry told them, who all just shrugged it off and got back to talking to each other; all but Louis, who on the other hand was staring at Harry with a confused look that was laced with sadness for the younger boy. Louis knew that something was wrong with the boy, they'd never really talked about it because well, Harry never seemed to want to try and talk about it. Louis shook it off and put on his smile again pressing a kiss into his boyfriends hair all while smiling like the sun, seeing that Harry was smiling just as bright. 

It'd been a while before everyone was up and dancing on the dance floor. All the other boys had found some girl to chat up or just danced on the dance floor like no tomorrow. Louis and Harry, however, were together and danced and grinded against each other, both boys sporting some very obvious hard ons but neither having the audacity to care. Louis grinded back against Harry for the 5th time that night, making Harry moan into the shorter boys ear as he swayed his hips along with Louis bum. Louis' eyes had slowly been closed shut, groaning deeply before turning around to look up at Harry, lust blown in his eyes. Louis grinned up at the boy before snaking his hands down underneath his shirt. 

"Lou, stop please." Harry said lowly, taking Louis' wrists and bringing the down to his sides so they weren't under his shirt. Louis frowned up at him and sneakily put his hands underneath Harry's shirt once more, feeling up and down Harry's abdomen. 

"Louis I said stop!" Harry yelled, backing away from the boy quickly. Louis looked at the boy with sadness evident in his eyes. Harry looked at him and ran off, grabbing his keys along with him. Louis ran after the boy, shouting out apologies but it didn't stop the younger boy. Louis stood outside the club, watching Harry drive off back to their flat. Louis immediately went into action, telling the rest of the boys that he was leaving and hailed down a taxi. 

While in the taxi, Louis kept texting and calling Harry, hoping that he'd pick up at least once and explain to Louis what was wrong, but nope; every call and text was either unanswered or rejected. Louis' leg was bouncing up and down furiously with anticipation to get back to his boy. Once they arrived, Louis threw a wad of cash at the driver and took off out of the car and took off to Harry's and his shared flat.

Louis ran up to their door, took a deep breath and slowly opened their flat door, closing it behind him and walking over to their bedroom door to see Harry looking at himself in the mirror, grabbing at the little pudge that he had with a face of disgust. Once he saw Louis however, he turned around quickly with fright. 

"Louis, I'm so sorry. I just-I don't look good enough for you and I have all this fat all over my stomach and thighs and-" Louis put a hand up, stopping Harry's rant and walking over slowly to the boy. Louis slowly took Harry down into a passionate kiss, slow and steady. Harry melted into the kiss fairly quickly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, bringing him closer and closer until the two were almost impossibly close. Louis broke the kiss with ragged breaths, looking up to Harry before softy saying, 

"Baby, please let me go and show you just how perfect you are to me." And with that, Harry was pushed back onto a chair in the middle of the room, looked at Louis as he walked away and put his IPod into the speaker docks before 'Body Party' by Ciara blasted throughout the speakers. Louis slowly sashayed over to Harry, keeping his hips steady with the beat before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, swinging it around a little and shrugging it off to the floor before sitting on Harry's lap, grinding down into him and putting a hand behind his head, taking Harry into a heated kiss. Both of the boys sat there like that, making out and grinding into each other with little breathless moans here and there before Louis got back up again, walking around Harry, swaying his hips before coming back in front of Harry, going down to his chest, and kissing every part of skin that was showing, whispering just loudly enough for Harry to hear, just how much he loved every imperfection he had. 

"I love your little tummy and abs, they're so adorable yet sexy, God you don't know how much your abs turn me on, do you? And your v-line makes me wanna jump your bones right here, right now. And how sensitive your nipples are whenever I suck on them and play with them. I love your arms and how you can easily pick me up and take me wherever we need to go with a snap. I love your legs and how long they are, they seem to go for miles and it's just more for me to love." 

As Louis said all this, he took off Harry's pants and well as his own, after every compliment, giving that one spot a little butterfly kiss. As he kept going on, compliment after compliment, Harry had tears welling up in his eyes, loving the boy more and more with each thing that came out of his mouth. When Louis had gotten down to his calves, Harry yanked him up by his hair and kissed him with so much force that their teeth had clattered together. Both boys were too caught up in each other to even feel the pain of it and instead, they wrapped each other up with their arms and having their hands caress each others faces, turning the heated kiss into a much softer one, one that was filled with all the love the two boys had for each other. 

"Thank you so much Lou, God I love you so much." Harry said with tears glimmering in his eyes. Louis smiled back at the boy and kissed the tip of his nose before leaning their foreheads against each other, closing his eyes and giggling softly and shaking his head a little bit so that their noses collided. 

"Hazza, you are perfect to me. Please, next time you feel like this, please tell me. I love you too Harry, so much I can't even stand it." 

With that, both boys knew that Harry would be okay, that the band would be okay and that they'd be okay, it might take some time, but with Louis by his side, Harry would make it out just fine, one step at a time.


End file.
